Together With You 4ever
by inu-axngirl
Summary: Sesshomaru can get any girl he wants, but he wants no other, Rin, described as a personal mobody. I know the summary is lame, but I think the story is better. I am no good at summaries.


Together With You 4ever

_You Stole My Heart Away_

Rin's POW-

"Man, the bus is crowded today," I walked passed people who were standing up or just don't want to sit down. "It's also noisy!" Inuyasha Taisho, although we have different last name, he's my adopted big brother, covered his ears. "Just becasue you have sensitive ears doesn't means I can't complain that it's also noisy! By the end of the day, Imy eardrums will probably burst!" Kagome said. "Shut up, Kagome!" Everyone stared at him. He noticed that the noise had stopped and blushed. Everyone sweatdropped. They then looked at me. "What? I don't know them. They just followed me," I said to the senoir citizens and adults. Everyone then went back to their own business, staring out the stupid window. Kagome and Inuyasha glared at me. I just looked away innocently. We entered Shikon High and went to their locker. "I'm bored today. Having to sit in History class was oh so boring," I said. "Rin, we haven't got Histroy yet. We just got here," said a sweatdropping Kagome. "I know, but everyday is like that," I said. I stopped. Her eyes was locked to a pair of amber. His long silver hair was flowing down his back. I kept staring at him. I then saw his eyes locked to hers. He gave me a small smile only I could see. I felt my heart skip a beat. Guess who. Yup, that was Sesshomaru Takashi alright. He was my first and only love. Ever since he saved me from some perverted bullies in the 4 grade. He fought them for me. Which he ended up with a cut lip and a cut cheek. Hey, they were 6th graders. Besides, theirs were worse. Each had a 1) a broken arm 2) broken leg 3) a cut lip and a black eye or 4) everything from the above. I offered some help, but being the stubborn dog he is, he said "no." Me, being Miss I Will Do Anything For Anybody, just helped hm anyway. He didn't say anything. Just a simple "Thanks." He stole my heart away and I still wonder if he even remembers me. I sighed. Sesshomaru was the most popular guy in the school. Why would he even remember me, a low niobody. I looked down, but I could feel that he was still looking at me. I looked up and found his eyes still there, as it first was. I giggked at the confused look on his face. He looked so cute when he's confused. Wait! Was I seeing things or did i juist see Sesshomaru's eyes soften and smile bigger at me?

Sesshomaru's POW-

i watched as the liquid brown eye beauty with long, shiny, brown hair giggled in my direction wehn she looked back up to me. Everything about her was perfect. Her smile, her giggle, her laugh, her skin, the way her cheeks turn when she blushed, the gentleness in her eyes, the confidense she have, the courage for standing up to others, and her body. Every curne of her body was perfect. The way her hips sway from left to right as she walked. The sakura blossom color of her lips. i longed to taste those lips of her. Her beautiful face. Her smooth and delicate hands. Everything about her wa sgreat. I would do anything for her to be mine. I remembered when she was being bullied by some perverted bullies. That kindness she gave me. You stole my heart away, Rin. I longed to tell you how I feel, but I'm just afraid that you don't feel the same. I would do anyhting for you. If only you knew how much I care about you.

Kagura's POW-

I walked up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hard kiss. The weird thing was, he tried to push away. I moved my arms up to his neck and wrapped them around it. I gave more force to the kiss. He tired to push me away once again. So, that made me gave all the force I had. I pressed my body against his and he tried to push away. This time, he succeed. He then slapped me. I have never been slapped in my life! Hoiw dare he! I saw him look at a direction and for the first time, i saw sadness in his eyes. I looked at where his eyes were looking at. He was looking at that girl. I saw a single tear running down her cheek. Why would I care if she felt lonely or not? She's just a nobidy. Who would care about her. A boy, next to her, with long silver hair, amber eyes, and ears on top of his head pulled her into a comforting hug. The other girl by her trying to comfort her, but no tears ran down her cheek anymore and that was a good sign.

Sesshomaru watched sadly at the sight of Rin's tear. He wanted to put her in his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't. He wanted to be there to tell her that everyting will be alright, but he couldn't. The bell then rang. Sesshomaru then walked to class. "Mr. Takshi, you're late. Please take a seat next to Ms. Higurashi," the sensei said. Sesshomaru them walked over to the desk next to Rin and sat down. Inuyasha then came in from the restroom and took a seat behind Kagome. "Class, today, we will be talking about nothing," the sensei said. "HUH?" everyone said. "You will have free-time. Do whatever you like. Tell any sensei that I told you all to do what you what if they asked," he said. "Okay," everyone then pushed their desk against the wall and began to do whatever they like. "Hey everyone, there's a party at my mansion this Saturaday night and this is your invitation so you can some," a girl with long auburn hair and copper eyes passed out some blue cards. Sesshomaru watched as she passed it to everyone, but Rin. "Amber, why don't Rin have one?" Sesshomaru asked the girl. She turned to him. "I have no more," she lied. Sesshomaru then went up to her and whispered something in her ear. He eyes widened. He then sat down. Amber then gave Rin a invitation. "Sorry, Rin, I forgot I had a extra one in my shirt picket," Amber then went back to her seat. Rin rasied an eyebrow. "If you don't go, I don't go," Sesshomaru simply said. "Thank you," she whispered. The bell then rang for lunch. "So, Rin, what was all that about?" Kagome asked. "What?" Rin asked through mouthful of chocolate pudding. "I think Sesshomaru likes you," Kagome said. "What?!" Rin's chocolate pudding spatted on Inuyasha's face. "Welll, by the way he acted," Kagome said as she wiped some pudding off Inuyasha's face. "Yeah, like this morning. When Kagura, kissed him, he didn't do anything-" Inuyasha was cut off. "Yeah, he didn't do anything," Rin said. "I'm not finish. When she kissed him, his eyes never left you and he was trying 100 to push her away form him and I sensed that he was feeling guilty inside," Inuyasha said. Rin drank her milk as she listened. "He might care a whole lot about you," Kgaome said. Rin spatted her milk at Inuyas, well, he was sitting across form her. Kagome once again wiped his face. "It-It can'r happen, Kagome. I'm not-" Rin said. "Beautuiful ,pretty, worthy, too low for him, too plain, not his type, and can't be the girl in his dreams," Kagome finished. "Rin, as your big brother, I tell you to stop eating and then spat it on me. Besides, you're beautiful, pretty, wait, that's the same. Okay, you're not plain, you're perfect. You're probably the only girl I think look cute together with Sesshomaru. Besides, you have to tell him sooner or later. Yo ukhad a crush on him since..like forever for crying out loud," Inuyasha said. Rin just hung her head low as tears dropped form her eyes. "Rin, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm-I'm sorry, okay? Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a douple chocolate fudge sundae with nuts and mints on them, okay?" Inuyasha hugged hhis sister. "Okay!" Rin shot up brightly. "You lied, didn't you?" Inuyasha raised up an eyebrow. Rin smiled and ran. Inuyasha then ran after her. Rin looked behind her, Inuyasha was on hef heels. Sesshomaru watched from a tree. "Bye, Inuyash!" Rin then jumped on the tree where Sesshoamru was on. She never noticed. She then turned around and saw Sesshomaru right in front of her face. "Ahhh!!" she then fell. They were like 50 feet high in the air! Sesshoamru jumped down. Everyone's eyes were on them. Sesshomaru landed on his feet and then Rin landed in his arms her body fitted perfectly in his arms. "You alright?" he asked. She nodded. Around them, everyone clapped. They blushed. "Do you think you can walk?" he whispered as he set her on her feet. She shook he head slowly. Sesshomaru took her once again in his arms and leaped to the front door of the school. He walked inside and went into the nurse office. He knocked on the door with his foot. Rin's mother, Nurse Izayoi opened the door. "Hello, Sesshomaru, Rin," she said. "Nurse Izayoi, Rin fell from a tree and sprained her ankle-" Sesshoamru was cut off. "And he caught Rin in his arms just in time. You are so lucky, Rin!" a group of girls said. The three raised their eyebrow. "Weirdos," Rin said. "Well, set her here," Izayoi said. Sesshomaru set Rin on the white bed. The following days, boring as usual. Until Friday..........................................................

_ Afternoon Accident_

Rin walked to her locker and got out her stuff. Today, Kagome and Inuyasha won't be accompanying her home. They said they had to go to the dentist. Inuyasha was too scared so Kagome ahd to come with him and since Kagome's car is still in the shop, Inuyasha drove her. Rin said good-bbye to her friends and walked out the door exit. She had been walking for a block already. A group of boys then appeared in front of her. "Hey Koga, she had grown a lot prettier since we last saw her in the grade," a boy said. "Agreed," the boy in the middle, known as Koga said. He walked up to her and grinned. Rin tried to run, but another boy grabbed her arm still and her legs still as well. Koga lefted her chin up and said, :You will do what I say and you better follow or else." He then slid her shirt slowly down from the neck. "Help!" Rin cried. "Shut-up!" Koga slapped her. Hot tears ran down her eyes. "Nobody touches Rin as long as I'm alive and kicking,'' a guy with long silver hair, long fangs, long claws, and his eyes were bloody red cried and punched Koga and the two guys that were holding Rin. The three then ran away. "Sess...homaru," she said softly. HIs breathing was heavy and he sounded pretty much angry. "Sesshomaru,'' she placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and growled at her. "I'm sorry!" she wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes turned amber again and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Rin. I'm here with you now," he said camly. "Come on. You're coming with me." He took her in his arms and jumped onto a tree and then another. Rin buried her face in his shirt and closed he eyes. Sesshomaru then sat down on a branch of a tall tree. He leaned against it's trunk and let Rin laid on his chest. "Rin, open your eyes," he whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes. The sky was the mixture wth crimson, pink, yellow, a light blue, orange, and a light purple. The beautiful red-orange sun was setting. "It's beautiful," she whispered. She laid her head once more on his chest and fell asleep. Sesshomaru wanted to stay like this with her forever, but he knew he couldn't.

Rin woke to find herself in her room. It was like a dream, but it felt so real. Rin looked around and saw a piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up and read it :

_Dear Rin,_

_Thank you for everything. Remmeber that I'll always be with u. Take this silver bracelt of mine and wear it all the time. I will always be there if you are in trouble. I promise that._

_See you 2night at Amber's,_

_Sesshomaru_

The night of Amber's Karaoke's party finally came. People gather into her mansion and took a seat at any empty table they found, well, empty. Kagome and Inuyasha sat at a table where Rin was. "I forgot to ask, how was the trip to the dentsit?" Rin asked. "Well, Inuyasha punched the dentist and then another dentist had to come in fix the other dentist because Inuyasha punched him. Inuyasha then punched that denstist. Another then came in-" Kagome said. "Okay, you're confusing me. A dentisit came in, Inuaysha punched him, then another, he pucnhed him again" Rin said. Kagome nodded. "Okay, our first performer is Kagura," Amber said. NOBODY did anything. "This is a song dedicated to Sesshy-chan," she said. Everyone turned to look at him. He just rolled his eyes.

_Why_

_Why don't you call me  
Are you afraid?  
Your friends all told me  
You think I'm all that_

Well it don't make sense  
It's just craziness  
Ooh I need to know where were at

Wondering why, you're acting this way baby  
Wondering why, you can't find any words to say  
Maybe someone told you a lie  
Or maybe you're just being shy  
Keep wondering why

Why when you see me  
You pretend I'm not there  
But when I see your eyes  
Somehow you seem to care

Unbelievable, inconceivable  
Need to know if we're going anywhere

Wondering why, you're acting this way baby  
Wondering why, you can't find any words to say  
Maybe someone told you a lie  
Or maybe you're just being shy  
Keep wondering why

Well it don't make sense  
It's just craziness  
Ooh I need to know where were at

Wondering why, you're acting this way baby  
Wondering why, you can't find any words to say  
Maybe someone told you a lie  
Or maybe you're just being shy  
Keep wondering why

When she was finished, her friends clapped for her. She winked at Sesshomaru. He rolloed his eyes. "Ummmm, Rin, it's your turn," Amber said. Rin walked up on stage and the music began to play. All they need is her voice.

Slipped Away by :Avril Lavgne

_  
Na na  
Na na na na na na  
I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

CHORUS  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

CHORUS

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

CHORUS

Na na  
Na na na na na na  
I miss you

Everyone clapped, except Kagura and her group. She then sat back down. "That was great, sis," Inuyasha said. "Thanks," Rin said. "Sesshomaru, you're up," Amber said. Sesshomaru choked on his drink. As the others goes, "Waht?!" Amber smiled. "We need another male singer since everyone had already gone. Besides, this is a request," Amber said. "Okay, but I will have to kill you after this," Sesshomaru said. Amber laughed. "You serious?" she asked. Her nodded. Sesshomaru then told his friend to push play.

_I Lay My Love On You_

_Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart_

Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)  
But there's an angel, she's calling me  
Reaching for my heart

I know, that I'll be ok now  
This time it's real

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I was lost in a lonely place  
Could hardly even believe it (yeah)  
Holding on to yesterdays  
Far, far too long

Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I never knew that love could fell so good

Like once in a lifetime  
You change my world

I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you  
It's all I wanna do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you  
You make me feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you

As I lay my love on you

Sesshomaru then jumped down from the stage. He sat at his table looking at where Rin was sitting. She was now one. "Lookign for someone?" a voice asked. Sesshomaru jumped out of his skin. He turned around and found Rin, sitting at the chair next to him. he then sat down, too. "So, what's bothering you?" she asked. "Nothing,"he said. "Yiou're lying," she siad. "How can you tell?" he asked. "By lookign into your eyes," she simply said. "Well, it's really hard," he said. "Girl trouble?" "How'd you know?" "It's a girl's thing. So, you like ths girl, but you don't know if she likes you, right?" "How'd you know?" "It's a girl thing. Well, my advice is, tell her." Sesshomaru looked down at the ground. Rin then walked away.

Dreams Do Come True

_What Dreams Are Made Of_

Hey now  
Hey now

Hey now  
Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When i see you smile and i go  
oh oh oh  
i would never want to miss this  
cuz in my heart i know what this is

Chorus  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail all the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery and  
here now it's you and me

Chorus

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)

Then i see u smile and i go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

Chorus

(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of

Rin went over to the punch table and sat there. Her head rest in her arms. She sighed. "Hey, you," Kagura came over. "Listen, Sesshomaru is mine, so back off," Kagura said. Rin just stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Kagura then spotted the silver bracelet on rin's wrist. "Where did you get that?" Kagura asked. rin remained silent. "Are you mute?" Kagura slapped her. Tears ran down Rin's cheeks. "Take it off now!" "NO!" Rin said. 'I said take it off!" Kagura slapped her again. Rin was tired of it. She picked herself up and ran. Sesshomaru then appeared. He didn't find Rin anywhere. He followed her scent of lilac and found her outside, leaning against the sakura blossom. "Hey," he said. "Hey," she whispered. "Are you okay?" he walked over to her. "No." Her cuts from Friday was now appearing. Her wrists and were cut and her cheek was bleedinf from the hardness of the slaps and the coldness beating on it. "Why didn't you come?" He stayed silent. He felt guilty inside right now. "You promsied that you'll be there, but why weren't you?" she cried. More tears ran down ehr cheek. "Rin, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you. the Great Sesshomaru apologizing is kinda shocking. the Great Sesshomaru was known for never breaking promises, but this time, he did," Rin said dryly. "Shut up! the Great Sesshomaru this The Great Sesshoamru that. I hate it!" he said. "I thoguht you loved the fame and popularity," she said. "Rin, why are you acting like this? I don't care about my popularity or anything. All I care is you," he said. "Hmmm, Sesshomaru.... care for me. Why do you care for me? I;m just a nobody," she turned to face him ."You are not a nobody! You are Rin!" he said. "So what? Everyone treats me like a nobody. no one cares about me, " she said.

"I do care about you."

No you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"You are lying. Every boy just say that he care about you and then, in the end, he would leave you forever after he sees a new girl."

"But I am not like them."

"So, you;re saying you're GAY?!"

"No, what I'm tryin to say is, I LOVE YOU."

"Every guy is just like you. They say they care about you and then they leave jsut like that. Everything is like that! A irl trust a boy too much and he betrays her."

Rin then felt the tenderness and softness as his lips crashed into hers. His arms wrapped them around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. He pulled her in uuntil their bodies were pressed together. She couldn't help it. This is what she wanted. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as tears ran down her cheeks. Sesshomaru took his thumb and wiped them away. He would never let his Rin cry anymore hurt tears. He would do anything to make her happy. Even if he have to give up his popularity. He would do anything to protect her, to care for her,to always have her in his arms, and to always have her the softness and lovingness taste of her lips. He parted from her and hugged her. " I love ou, Rin," he said. "I love you too, Sesshomaru-samma,"she cried on his chest. "Hey, don't wet my shirt," he chuckled," it's cheap you know." Rin wiped her tears away with her hand. "Rin, I'll never make you cry any hurt tears again and i will do anything to stop those hurtful tears of yours,"he said. "You already have. I already have you in my heart now. That's all I need,"she said and kissed him.He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her away into the night.


End file.
